heroslistfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers
Groups ' Power Rangers are the universe's protectors who came from a mighy being called Zordon from Eltar who was trapped by Rita Repulsa. The legacy goes on as Jonathan got his own Power Rangers and leave the other ones to them. All the Power Rangers mighty_morphing_power_rangers_by_gourmandhast-d2xzwy6.jpg|The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers alien rangers.jpg|The Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers 2Power Rangers Zeo.jpg|the Zeo Power Rangers turbo.jpg|the Turbo Power Rangers in space.jpg|The space Power Rangers lost galaxy.jpg|The Lost Galaxy Power Rangers PowerRangersLightspeedRescue-1.jpg|The Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers The Tenth Power Rangers Team.jpg|The Time Force Power Rangers wild force.jpg|The Wild Force Power Rangers power-rangers-5-ninja-storm.jpg|The Ninja Storm Power Rangers dino thunder.jpg|The Dino Thunder Power Rangers spd-rangers.jpg|The SPD (Space Patrol Delta) Power Rangers mystic force.jpg|The Mystic Force Power Rangers power-rangers-operation-overdrive.jpg|The Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Power-rangers-jungle-fury-power-rangers-jungle-fury-37763141-644-364.jpg|The Jungle Fury Power Rangers PowerRangersRPM.jpg|The RPM Power Rangers Power_Rangers_Samurai.jpg|The Samurai Power Rangers megaforce.jpg|The Megaforce Power Rangers super megaforce.jpg|The Super Megaforce Power Rangers 1118full-power-rangers-dino-charge-photo.jpg|The Dino Charge Power Rangers ForeverExtras.png|All of the extra Power Rangers Power-Rangers-Ninja-Steel.jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Steel beast morphers.jpeg|The Beast Morpher Power Rangers miniforce.png|Power Rangers Miniforce beetleborgs.jpg|Beetleborgs shadowborg.jpg|Shadowborg mantrons_by_xxskullneko13xx-d59t8ou.jpg|Mantrons Power Rangers in Space Psycho rangers.png|Psycho Rangers a-squad.jpg|A-Squad ' 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Harry Potter Elizabeth Brisby Alex O'Connell Alan Parrish Princess Aurora Rainbow Dash Rudolph The Red-nosed Reindeer 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season 2' Fluttershy Sensei Garmadon ''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Ben Tennyson The Predator Silver Surfer Kit Fisto Maid Marian 'Power Rangers Zeo' Evelyn O'Connell Fix-It Felix Jr. Peter Pan Pocahontas Rainbow Dash Harry Potter Ungaga 'Power Rangers Turbo/in Space' Raiden Neo Anderson Coral Rameses II Teddy Duncan Blade Casper The Friendly Ghost Alex Murphy/Robocop 'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy' John Carter Marceline Princess Cadance Marlin Simon Petrikov Becky Botsford Julius Ceaser 'Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue' Emmitt Brickowski Emily Elizabeth Howard Christy Fimple Michael De Santa Mordecai Tigger 'Power Rangers Time Force' John Darling Luke Skywalker Princess Tigerlily Peter Parker/Spider-Man Rarity John Smith Diego Marquez 'Power Rangers Wild Force' Tarzan Prince Phillip Sam "Serious" Stone Belle Lilo Pelikai Johnny Test 'Power Rangers Ninja Storm' Aang Ellen Ripley James T. Kirk Cody Martin Zack Martin Applejack 'Power Rangers Dino Thunder' Anakin Skywalker Nani Pelikai DJ Rainbow Dash Jedediah 'Power Rangers S.P.D. Bambi Brock Bella Swan Hector Barbossa Wendy Darling Lou Lucario Cassie Clara Clayton Brown Steve Rogers/Captain America '''Power Rangers Mystic Force Roger Rabbit Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. Kuzco Hermione Granger Jane Darling Nyota Uhura Moses CLU/Codified Likeness Utility Clarice 'Power Rangers Operation Overdrive' Toby Tenma Cindy Vortex John Connor Snow White Tommy Vercetti Obi-Wan Kenobi Anubis 'Power Rangers Jungle Fury' Wyatt Earp Cinderella Alex Summers Rick O'Connell Twilight Sparkle Robin Hood Leo Davidson Matt Murdock/Daredevil Princess Luna Zuko 'Power Rangers RPM' Jack Dawson Kayley Beck Bob Connor/T-101 Tygra Scootaloo Esmeralda 'Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai' James "logan" Howlett/Wolverine Ardith Bay Pinkie Pie Melody Benjamin Martin Thor Odinson Ariel 'Power Rangers Megaforce' Alan Grant Katniss Everdeen Timothy Brisby Jessie Shadow The Hedgehog TX-20 'Power Rangers Super Megaforce' Bruce Wayne/Batman Nala Fred Jones Isabella Garcia Shapiro James Darrell Edwards III/Agent J PJ Duncan 'Power Rangers Dino Charge' Mathayus/The Scorpion king Bonnie The Bunny Baron Von Richthofen/Red Baron Bender Bending Rodriguez Fievel Mousekewitz Major Chip Hazard Princess Celestia Riku Elsa Mumble Rodney Copperbottom Hercules-------->Judge Claude Frollo 'Power Rangers Ninja Steel' Mowgli Lady Tony Stark/Iron Man Tiana Nemo Zak Bagans 'Power Rangers Miniforce' Vixey Doug Walker/Nostalgia Critic Jason Vorhees Captain Rex Nick Wilde 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers' Imhotep Pongo Jenna Vlad Tepes/Dracula Starlight Glitter 'Blaze Ranger' Voldemort 'Beetleborgs' Dorothy Gale Alex Hopper Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider H20 Delirious Percy Jackson Simba Don Alejandro De La Vega/Zorro Sandy Cheeks 'Shadowborg' Jafar 'Mantrons' Darth Maul Jadis General Zod Davy Jones 'VR Troopers' Panthro Miguel Vikki Grimm 'Psycho Rangers' Shan Yu Scar Ultron Regina Grimhilde/The Evil Queen Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel/Harley Quinn 'A-Squad' General Roth'h'ar Sarris Kahmunrah Luke Castellan Zira Bellatrix Lestrange Category:Groups Category:Good groups Category:Males Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Robot Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Animals Category:Titanic victim Category:Resurrected from the grave Category:Ghosts